The Rise of Mutants
by Webboman077
Summary: In a world where mutants exist, a new mutant threat rises. Henry Castellan A.K.A Desolater plans to destroy humanity and rule over mutants. Only a team of teenage mutants can stop him. Based on the X-Men comics and films. Please Read & Review!
1. Prologue

**The Rise of Mutants**

**Prologue**

Mutation

It's another word for evolving

You may think that these mutations will not happen for a few thousand years but no

Mutants exist here and now

You may think of them as freaks

You may think of them as aliens or monsters

But they are just normal people who have experienced evolution before the Homo sapiens

These mutations have given these extraordinary people amazing abilities

From teleportation to fire manipulation, it will one day happen to everyone

Some mutants use their abilities for good

Others for evil

And some just hide them to fit in with society

Mutants are the key to evolution

Some are proud of their abilities

Others not

Some fear that the human race will find them, experiment on them and eventually eliminate them

But

If we can show them that we can live by each other

This fear will be eradicated

For mutants everywhere

Do not fear your life as a mutant

But instead embrace it

You may be different

But remember this

Be Mutant and Proud


	2. Bios

**Hi guys! Before we actually start with the story, I am going to do some character bios. With the gods, I will say their human names and then their god names in brackets. Since it is based on X-Men, the team will need hero names. Their hero names will be taken from characters from the marvel universe. Here are the bios!**

**Percy Jackson AKA Iceman: Manipulate and project ice**

**Annabeth Chase AKA Shadowcat: Move through solid objects**

**Thalia Grace AKA Electro: Manipulate and project electricity**

**Jason Grace AKA Storm: Manipulate and project wind, control the weather, can fly**

**Piper McLean AKA Silvertongue: Can persuade anyone to do anything by telling them**

**Leo Valdez AKA Pyro: Manipulate and project fire**

**Nico Di Angelo AKA Night Crawler: Teleportation**

**Bianca Di Angelo AKA Scarlett Witch: Telekinesis**

**Connor Stoll AKA Quicksilver: Super Speed**

**Travis Stoll AKA Mysterio: Invisibility**

**Charles Brunner (Chiron): Wheelchair bound, telepathy**

**Peter Jackson (Poseidon): Manipulate and project water**

**Amie Chase (Athena): Telekinesis**

**Henry Castellan (Hermes) AKA Desolater: Energy Absorption, healing factor (villain)**

**Zachary Stryker (Zeus): Human, hates mutants, master marksman (based on William Stryker)**


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Discovering Mutations**

**Percy's PoV:**

I was just a normal 12 year old kid going to school, hanging out with my friends and all that stuff until that one day I found out that I was a mutant. A genetically advanced being, the next step in human evolution. My mutation is that I can control and create ice. Pretty cool huh? The day I found out that I was a mutant I was more shocked than amazed. I was walking home from school with my _human_ friend Grover Underwood on a cold December Thursday when suddenly the school bully and his cronies decided to ambush us with a volley of rock hard ice balls. I put out my hands and they froze in mid-air.

"What the hell!" yelled Grover, "How did you do that Percy?! That's so cool! You like… Like stopped them!"

"Whoa." Was all I could say. For the rest of the journey Grover didn't stop talking about it and I didn't say a word. When I got home my mom, Sally Jackson, saw that something was wrong.

"Are you OK sweetie?"

"Um… Uh… Can I talk to you and Dad?"

"OK. Peter! **(A/N: If you read the bios then you would know that Peter Jackson is Poseidon)**"

"Yes?"

"Can you come in here for a minute? Percy wants to talk to us."

"What's wrong son?"

"W-Well Jack Writer (The bully) ambushed me and Grover with ice balls on the way back from school,"

"It's OK Percy. I will talk to his father."

"No no! No need dad because um… well, as the ice balls approached I put my hand up and… um, and… t-the ice balls froze in mid-air." There was no answer from my parents.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing son," my dad started," because… ah, how do I put this… well, you're a mutant."

"So I am a freak!"

"No! Being a mutant means that you are genetically more advanced than humans. You say that the ice balls stopped when you put your hand up? Well that means your mutation is that you can control ice."

I went to pick up my glass of water that I got 5 minutes before but, when I picked it up, it froze!

"Also, it looks like you can create ice from your body as well."

"How do you know so much about this dad?"

"Because I am also a mutant."

"Prove it!" I yelled, "I mean, how do I know that you're not lying?"

So with that, he raised his hand and his water rose! He must have been controlling the water!

"Wow! So being a mutant is a good thing?"

"Mostly, yes."

I didn't know what he meant be mostly, but I didn't care.

"Are you a mutant mom?"

"No. I am not."

"Oh."

Suddenly, the window shattered as if a bullet passed through it.

"GET DOWN! SALLY! PERCY! GET DOWN!"

But it was too late. Mom got a bullet in her neck but, when I got shot at, my body was covered in a sorta ice armour. That must be another part of my mutation. It took me a while to register that my mom got shot and was lying dead on the floor. When I looked down I saw her and broke down.

"No no no no no! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Mom! No!"

"Sally!"

I built up all my anger and yelled as loud as I could and ran towards the shooters. They shot me down, but I wouldn't fall because my ice armour protected me.

"PERCY GET HERE NOW!" I ran back to Dad and we ran through the back door. We were officially on the run from whoever was trying to kill us. Dad looked behind him and muttered a word under his breath, something like "Strike" or "Striker".

"What was that you said?"

"Zachary Stryker **(A/N: If you read the bios, you would know that he is Zeus)**. He is a ruthless, mutant hating man who I used to know."

"Why does he want to kill us?"

"Government orders probably, but that's not important. We need to get to Charles Brunner **(A/N: Chiron)**. He runs a school for mutants. We will be safe there."

"How do you know that he won't kill us too?"

"Because he is a very old friend of mine."

**There we go! Chapter 1! Hope you liked it. This chapter and next chapter will be the only appearances of Zachary Stryker in this story, but, he is going to be the main villain in the sequel. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

**~Webboman**


End file.
